crossoverfandomcom-20200213-history
Arisia Rrab
History Origin Arisia Rrab was originally from the planet Graxos IV. Her father, Fentara Rrab, served as the Green-Lantern of Sector 2815. Eventually, Arisia assumed the role of Green-Lantern of her sector as a teenager. She was part of a large group of Green Lanterns who went to thwart Krona and Nekron while the Guardians of the Universe attempted valiantly to try and halt Nekron's influence on the Universe, and try to seal the portal Nekron was attempting to pass through. She was one of the Green Lanterns, along with Katma Tui, Salaakk, Ch'p (who referred to her as the "big cutie") and Kilowog, who relocated to Earth after the battle against the Anti-Monitor. Early Years Arisia had a huge crush on Hal Jordan, the Green Lantern of Sector 2814. After she was stationed on Earth with Jordan, she subconsciously used her power ring to age herself so that she and Jordan could be together. Though Hal Jordan did ultimately return Arisia's affections, it was some time before he came to terms with her as an adult. Later, due to disruption in the Main Battery on the planet Oa from which the Green Lanterns drew their power, several Green Lanterns, including Arisia, lost their powers. However, Arisia decided to remain on Earth with her boyfriend Hal Jordan. Their relationship became strained from adjusting to changes in the Corps and they eventually broke up. Powerless After her break-up with Hal Jordan, Arisia began developing her friendship with Kilowog. During one visit, an accidental blow to the head caused memory loss and triggered a return to her 13-year-old mentality. She sought out the only person she felt could help her: Hal Jordan. She returned to Ferris Aircraft desperate to find Jordan. Following an attack by the New Guardian Floro, she was reunited with Jordan. After a short time, her memories slowly began to return, yet she still wasn't ready for the responsibility of being a Green Lantern again. She came up with the idea of being Hal's back-up, like Guy Gardner and John Stewart were, but the idea was rejected. Over time, her memories returned completely, and soon she sought Guy Gardner's help to find the missing Kilowog. Arisia offered to go to Oa with Gardner and the Justice League Task Force, since her knowledge of Oa could be an asset to the group. Gardner turns her down because her lack of powers would be more hindrance than help. Arisia then returned, armed to the teeth, and demanded to join them. They soon discovered the skeletal remains of Kilowog on Oa and were attacked by Hal Jordan. She survived the attack and, upon returning to Earth, began working at Gardner's new bar: Warrior's. On opening day, Arisia learned of Hal Jordan's supposed death from Kyle Rayner. The next day, she discovered the truth when Jordan returned. He changed Arisia back into her Green Lantern costume, offering her a return to the way things were. Arisia argued that things had changed, and she tells him that he was not the man he once had been and asks him to leave. While working at Warriors's, Arisia makes friends with Buck Wargo, Desmond Farr AKA 'Tiger-Man' and the rest of the 'monster-hunters'. Joined later by Lead from the Metal Men and a time-lost Lady Blackhawk, they act as bouncers and battle various villains that attack the bar. During this time Arisia demonstrates enhanced healing abilities. Murdered A mysterious woman with ties to the equally mysterious organization known only as the Quorum tried to cast a spell over Guy Gardner and gain control of his actions. Because of Veronna, who had sworn to protect the Warrior, Guy had escaped the grasp of the woman who could have any man she desired. In mid-fight with enemies, the resurrected Major Force seemed to be looking for Veronna as well. Though unsuccessful, he was only too happy to dispense with any of Guy's friends that he might come across. Meanwhile at Warrior's, Arisia was unprepared with Major Force made his entrance. She did her best to defend herself, but ultimately didn't have a fighting chance against the seemingly immortal Major Force. Using improved genetics (Vuldarian DNA, like Guy's) he grabbed Arisia and suffocated her to death. Major Force called Guy Gardner out, the villain delivering a picture of Arisia. Though Major Force would later return, Gardner seemingly put down Major Force and avenged Arisia. At her funeral, Hal Jordan, again in his Parallax guise, appeared beside Guy Gardner to give his final respects to the woman he had once loved. Before quietly leaving he created a floating green hologram of Arisia above her body. Resurrection After regaining his Green Lantern status, Hal Jordan travels to the Manhunters' homeworld of Biot with Guy Gardner and discovers dozens of missing Green Lanterns (including those Hal had left for dead during "Emerald Twilight") in suspended animation, kept as batteries to power the Cyborg Superman and the overhauled Manhunters. Hal wakes several of the Green Lanterns, but they attack him, believing he is still their enemy. Hal finds Arisia unconscious and cocooned in a cavern wall and frees her. The Cyborg Superman reveals that after Arisia was murdered by Major Force and buried, her species' natural healing abilities revived her underground. Henshaw sent his Manhunters to retrieve her and bring her to Biot. Fully restored, Arisia fights by Hal's side, helping him destroy Biot. The status of a relationship with Hal is in doubt; however, they did share a kiss. Arisia was most recently seen fighting the Sinestro Corps off Oa along with Kilowog and many of the rookie members of the Corps. She seems to have a professional connection to Sodam Yat, the Green Lantern of Daxam, but still only has feelings for Hal. She is shown to have a slight disdain for Yat based on his cocky attitude. Sinestro War Aftermath Following the events of the Sinestro Corps War, Arisia resumed her role as a senior Lantern and a respected mentor to the fresh recruits chosen to fill the 400 plus Lanterns that perished in the war. Arisia has also had to deal with the rumor circulating amongst the ranks that she was the Guardians first choice to house the power of Ion. Whether Arisia was approached by the Guardians is unknown, however the rumor has prompted Sodam Yat, the current Ion, to request that Arisia evaluate his performance. Uncomfortable with Yat's request, she has to date managed to avoid further inquiry from the Green Lantern from Daxam. Arisia was selected by the Guardians to join, Guy Gardner, Kyle Rayner, Soranik Natu, Princess Iolande, Isamot Kol, Vath Sarn, Ion, Stel, and Bzzd in a mission to locate and gather as many yellow power rings as possible before the rings chose a new bearer. In doing so, Arisia and Ion were captured by Mongul the new "leader" of the Sinestro Corps. Mongul offered the two Lanterns to the Black Mercy in exchange for allowing him to genetically graft Sinestro rings to its seedlings. Arisia and Ion were nearly digested before being rescued by their teammates. Once Mother Mercy removed her children from Arisia and Sodam’s chests, Arisia exploded in anger, furious that she was forced to relive the fear and horror of being alone and buried alive. She was restrained from attacking Mother Mercy by Sodam Yat, who was able to calm her by sharing his own visions of his life on Daxam. Arisia composed herself and listened as Mother Mercy explained her origin and her original intention to use her children's powers to ease suffering throughout the universe. Just as Mercy finished explaining how Mongul had perverted her children and forced her into submission, the Lanterns were ambushed yet again by the merciless warlord. Using the element of surprise, Mongul managed to overcome the Lanterns and graft Black Mercies to each of them. Intent on leaving them for dead. Mongul sensed Mercy's growing treachery and threatened to destroy her children unless she cooperated and disposed of the Green Lanterns. Before leaving, Mongul uses his power to split apart his siamese lackey Duel Enkham, leaving one half behind to ensure that the Lanterns were absorbed and digested by Mother Mercy. Enkham watches dutifully as the Lanterns are absorbed into the ground. Unbeknown to him, Mercy did not kill her new allies as Mongul commanded. Instead, she opened up an air pocket under the surface and freed the Lanterns from their bonds. Arisia and her companions waste no time dispatching both halves of Duel Enkham and they raced into space tfor a final confrontation with Mongul. Working together, the Lanterns drove Mongul into the local moon, where a major battle ensued. Having mastered his Sinestro Corps rings, Mongul is able to hold his ground against superior numbers. While his companions continued their assault, Lantern Bzzd entered Mongul’s body and unleash a powerful burst of energy inside of the monsters skull. As Bzzd burst out of Mongul's eye, Arisia and the others blasted their enemy back into Mercy's orbit, where Mother Mercy begins to digest him. Arisia and the others sadly gathered around Lantern Bzzd who was mortally wounded from his attack on Mongul. Arisia cried as Bzzd thanked his friends for the honor of serving beside them. The Lanterns returned to Mother Mercy's planet, to find that Mother Mercy has been chosen by both Bzzd Green Lantern ring, and the yellow ring of the Sinestro Corpsmen, Duel Enkham. Mercy choose the Lantern ring and rejects the yellow symbol of fear which is taken into custody and sent to Salaak back on Oa. Arisia and her companions leave Mercy and return to Oa, escorting Lantern Bzzd home one last time. Prelude to The War of Light Arisia's next mission came quickly as she, Guy Gardner, and Sodam Yat are chosen to accompany a contingent of Guardians on a diplomatic mission to Zamaron. The Guardians had become increasingly concerned over the Zamarons use of the violet spectrum of light, and negotiated a meeting with the Zamaron Queen Aga'po to discuss this growing threat. Arisia quietly gathered intelligence on the Zamarons while the Guardians and Queen Aga'po debated the role emotion should play in the protection of the universe. The Queen intended to build her own Corps of Star Sapphires who would use the power of the violet spectrum of light to combat fear and anger in the universe. The Guardians believed her plan to be dangerous, arguing that emotions such as love can be destructive and chaotic. During the tour, Queen Aga'po demonstrated how the Zamarons were using their light to rekindle the faint sparks of love that remained within the hearts of their prisoners, Fatality, Karu-Sil, and Kiriazis of the Sinestro Corps. Horrifed, Arisia spoke out stating that these women were all killers and would never be anything more, despite the Zamaron's "brainwashing". Tensions ran high between the two Corps, and the debate ended with Queen Aga'po refusing the Guardian's demand to stop harnessing the violet light. Arisia rings sparked with energy as the Guardians and the Queen exchanged subtle threats, but the diplomatic mission ended without violence. Arisia accompanied her masters back to Oa as the spectre of war loomed all around them. The Blackest Night Following her mission to Daxam, Arisia made the journey back to Oa where she was unaware that the Blackest Night Prophecy had now begun. The planetary shield around the Guardian homeworld had been shattered by the actions of Scar and thousands of Black-Lantern Power-Rings journeyed into the Crypts of The Green-Lantern Corps where they re-animated the dead into members of the Black-Lantern Corps. These undead Lanterns began attacking the living by the time Arisia arrived and she witnessed her family being turned into Black Lanterns who attempted ot provoke an emotional reaction in her so that they could devour her heart and claim that emotional energy for the Black-Lantern Central Power-Battery. Initially, she was overwhelmed but the Black Lanterns that were her family were defeated which allowed Arisia to participate in the defense of Oa. She later went to Earth with the other Green Lanterns in order to defeat the Black Lanterns and their leader Nekron. Initially, she and the Green Lanterns worked alone but were aided by the members of the other Lantern Corps who combined their energies and worked under the leadership of Guy Gardner to destroy a large number of Black Lantern constructs. The Brightest Day Arisia helped out in cleaning up Oa and mourn to loss of her fellow Green Lantern comrades during Blackest Night. When Kyle Rayner, Guy Gardner, and Arisia go to meet with the Guardians, she punches one in the face for not allowing Sodam Yat access to the Ion power. The Guardians explain that they were away in the Vega System at the time, and that the rogue Guardian, Scar, was in fact the one who denied him access without their knowledge or consent. They also inform them that Scar, quite bluntly, got what she deserved. Category:Green-Lantern Corps (Cosmic-Pantheon) Category:DC people Category:Yellow-Lantern Corps (Cosmic-Pantheon) Category:Violet-Lantern Corps (Cosmic-Pantheon)